Painting Pictures
by articcat621
Summary: "Painting pictures/Making memories using my eyes/Filling up my heart with golden stories" - Adele, Painting Pictures. A series of seven unrelated drabbles featuring Hermione/Severus/Remus in response to TycheSong's Drabble-a-Day Challenge.
1. Crêpes Flambé

Prompt: flambé

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this story.

* * *

 **Crêpes Flambé**

Hermione sat at the kitchen counter, watching as Remus flambéed the crêpes. She wore a smile on her face, content to watch him work. Remus's cooking skills were one of the many things that she loved about him.

"You should go wake Severus," Remus said, shaking the pan over the heat. "The crêpes will be done any moment."

"No need," Severus grumbled tiredly from the doorway. "I'm awake." He made his way towards Hermione, kissing her in greeting before moving towards Remus. "Did you make coffee?"

"Brewing now, Severus," Remus said, turning to kiss him. "And crêpes flambé, your favorite."


	2. A Moment Too Perfect For Words

Prompt: silence

A/N: Thanks krazyredhead0317 for looking this over!

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this story.

* * *

 **A Moment Too Perfect For Words**

Hermione groggily opened her eyes, stretching upwards. She could immediately tell it was too early to get up. She snuggled deeper under the covers, pressing against Remus's warm body. Severus was somewhere on the other side of her, likely pressed against the wall.

It was quiet, and she listened to her wizards' deep breathing. She enjoyed the moments of silence like this. They were serene. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sense of peacefulness that washed over her.

Severus let out a loud snore, causing Hermione to cover her mouth to smother her laugh. _Seems the silence has been broken._


	3. Starting A Career

Prompt: contract

A/N: Thanks krazyredhead0317 for looking this over!

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this story.

* * *

 **Starting A Career**

"Did you read over the contract?" Remus asked, sitting on the couch and wrapping his arms around Hermione.

She turned to him. "I did. It's airtight. It explicitly states that you can't be fired for your 'condition.'"

"Remus, I told you that you could have brewed at my shoppe," Severus spoke from the doorway. "You wouldn't have had to deal with contracts of any sort."

"Thank you, Severus, but I wanted to find a job on my own." Remus smiled. "Thank you, Hermione."

She smiled at him. "I'm proud of you. I'm sure you'll be wonderful at your new job."


	4. I'd Like an 'O' Please

Prompt: letter

A/N: Thanks dragoon811 for looking this over!

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this story.

* * *

 **I'd Like an 'O' Please**

Hermione stared at the letter on her faded Potion's essay and scoffed.

"I came across this while looking at my old school things. Severus," she turned to face her husband, "You're the only teacher who ever gave me an 'acceptable' on an essay."

Severus smirked. "You only regurgitated whatever the textbooks told you."

"Not true," Hermione protested. Putting down her essay, she reached upwards.

Severus helped her to her feet. "If it means anything, I'd give you an 'O' now." He smirked at her.

"Oh, I'd certainly like an 'O,'" Hermione said cheekily. Grinning, she reached up and kissed him.


	5. A Private Performance

Prompt: violin

A/N: Thanks krazyredhead0317 for looking this over!

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this story.

* * *

 **A Private Performance**

Hermione and Remus sat on their sofa. They held hands as they listened to Severus play the violin. After he accidentally revealed to them that he played during his childhood, Hermione and Remus had both pestered him to play for them. After months of them asking, he finally agreed to play.

Severus moved with ease, creating such a soft yet mournful piece.

Hermione felt tears gather in the corners of her eyes. It was absolutely beautiful.

"He's wonderful," Remus whispered, watching how his husband moved with the violin.

"He really is," Hermione murmured in agreement. "He's a natural at playing."


	6. Three Cups of Coffee

Prompt: coffee

A/N: Thanks krazyredhead0317 for looking this over!

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this story.

* * *

 **Three Cups of Coffee**

Remus carefully prepared three cups of coffee as he did most mornings while breakfast was cooking.

The first was black and bitter, with only a tiniest bit of sugar in it. He had been shocked to discover Severus had a minuscule sweet side.

The second was very sweet, with a large helping of sugar and milk. Hermione liked hers a pretty caramel colour.

The third – his own – was sweet, but not as sweet as Hermione's, with two lumps of sugar and a splash of milk.

Remus smirked. It seemed the way they each took their coffees were reflective of themselves.


	7. Her Ying and Yang

Prompt: kiss

A/N: Thanks krazyredhead0317 for looking this over!

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this story.

* * *

 **Her Ying and Yang**

Hermione closed her eyes, savouring Remus's gentle kiss. He always took his time with her, kissing her as if it would be their last kiss.

She turned her head to Severus, moaning as he quickly captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She tangled her hands into his hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

Remus's hands caressed her body, trailing along her sides as he planted gentle kisses along her neck.

Remus was always soft and gentle, Severus always rough and passionate. They were like ying and yang, total opposites, but they both managed to complete her perfectly.


End file.
